Something More
by SchmidttenForever
Summary: <html><head></head>Kendall is hurting and Camille is there to comfort him.  Will it turn into something more?   Kendall/Camille   HCA/fluff/romance   Rated T just to be safe.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi, peeps! :D This is my first attempt at a romance fan fiction, but nothing I write will ever be graphic. So here's the scoop, this story is already complete and it has a total of three chapters. So if you guys like it, review and I will post the second chapter and so forth. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Kendall sighed as he plopped down into a chair by the pool. Nobody was there, of course, because it was 8:30pm. Everyone knew that Mr. Bitters closed the pool at 9:00pm every night. Kendall rubbed the back of his neck exhaustedly and tried desperately to soothe his aching back and shoulders. Kendall knew deep down that Gustavo had his own weight of stress to carry due to Griffin and his eccentricity, but ten hours of nonstop dancing and singing had been a bit too much for them today. Carlos, Logan, and James had already gone to bed without a snack first…which said a lot. Kendall, on the other hand, needed some time just to relax and have peace and quiet before he tried to sleep. Back in Minnesota, he would always sit on the porch for a while with a hot drink or go to the ice rink to clear his head after a long day.

Kendall glanced at his watch and let out a frustrated groan at the glaring 8:47pm. **Time flies when you're actually off of your feet for once**, he thought. He leaned his head back against the back of the chair and closed his eyes. Only a few seconds later, his "time of peace" was interrupted by the sound of heels softly approaching. He opened his eyes and saw Camille standing in front of him. Kendall's hand almost instinctively went to his face to protect it from being slapped, but she just smiled at him and sat down in a chair beside him. He couldn't help but be surprised at her appearance. She was just in jeans and tee shirt, her curly hair swept back into a simple ponytail. Thinking back now, Kendall realized that he rarely ever saw her in anything else besides a costume or party dress. He blushed, noticing that he was just staring at her.

"Hey, Camille" he said, just now returning her smile.

"Hey, Kendall. Whatchya doing?" she asked, leaning her head back against her chair just like his was.

"Honestly, I come out here when I need some peace and silence - Rocque Records is far from quiet and peaceful. You know? I don't mean to complain, because I have what everyone in the world dreams of, but today was…tough." he said and glanced over at Camille, half-expecting her to scold him.

Camille just nodded though, complete understanding in her brown eyes. "Kendall," she began, moving closer to him. " I do the same thing. That's actually what I'm doing right now. Just because we live in Los Angeles, in a fancy hotel, doesn't mean we should expect to be happy all of the time. You shouldn't feel guilty about admitting that you had a bad day. We are just normal people with jobs and lives, and despite what most people think, being in a popular band that resides in "sunny California", isn't a piece of cake. So, don't feel bad that you had a really long day… and no offence, but by the looks of it…you _definitely_ had a tough day." She said, smiling apologetically and Kendall laughed. He hadn't even bothered to look in a mirror since he woke up this morning and he probably didn't look his best.

Just then, Mr. Bitters came storming outside, plate of spaghetti in hand. Camille and Kendall shrunk down into their seats, ready for the yelling to start.

"Can't you read the sign!" he yelled, pointing towards the whiteboard of rules. "OUT! NOW!" he screamed. Not having to be asked again, the two teenagers scrambled out of their chairs as Bitters stormed back inside of the hotel.

"Wait! Camille!" he exclaimed, as she started to walk away. She turned around and looked at him. "Thanks for the pep talk…you always know what to say." He said, smiling. Camille smiled back at him, " You're welcome. Goodnight, Kendall." she said, turning back around and leaving. "Goodnight", he whispered back. As the sound of her shoes died away, Kendall felt a strange feeling of sadness and loneliness rise in his chest at her absence. Eyebrows furrowed in confusion at his own feelings, Kendall grabbed his bag and headed back to 2J. Feeling a little better after his talk with Camille, he was definitely ready for sleep.

As Camille walked away, her mind was spinning. Why did it seem like Kendall was not telling her everything? When he had smiled at her, it hadn't reached his eyes like it usually did. Why did she feel like a miserable person for leaving him? Lastly, why on EARTH had she gotten butterflies in her stomach when she saw him lying by the pool, his lithe body illuminated by the pool lights?

**-The Next Morning-**

Camille looked out of her hotel room despondently. It was dark, windy, chilly and pouring rain. The mere sight of the rain misting the pool furniture and grass made goose bumps cover her arms. This kind of weather made everyone in Los Angeles grumpy. Yeah, today was NOT the day to wear a sun dress…because there was a severe lack of SUN! The weather was awful and it was irritating because she was supposed to hang out with Carlos, Logan, James, and Kendall today. After disappointedly deciding on a simple pair of jeans and a purple long sleeved tee shirt, Camille got dressed and headed towards 2J.

Upon excitedly entering her friends' extravagant apartment, Camille was met by five very unhappy looking faces. Mrs. Knight sat on the couch with an utterly-distraught looking Katie. Carlos, Logan, and James were scattered amongst the furniture, eating their breakfast - silently. Silence in the Knight apartment…never a good sign. Her heart dropped into her stomach in disappointment at the absence of Kendall. This feeling puzzled her…since when did she get upset when Kendall was not around?

"What's with all of the grim faces?" Camille exclaimed. Logan looked up at her, surprised to see her standing there. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Logan got up from his chair and took her small hand in his warm one and lead her out into the hallway.

"What's going on?" she asked again. Logan frowned and looked around. Seemingly unsure if he should be saying this. "Today is the anniversary of Mr. Knight's car accident." he whispered. The simple act of saying the words causing his face to look even more grim - if that were even possible. Camille's mouth formed an O when she heard the cringe-worthy news.

"Oh, gosh…I had no idea. I mean, I always wondered what…um…that's… wow." She said, ending her blithering sentence before she completely embarrassed herself. Logan nodded, understanding her surprise.

"Where's Kendall?" she blurted out before she could stop herself. Logan didn't seem bothered by the question, only disturbed by his own answer. "Outside." he said. Camille's eyebrows shot up, "In THIS weather?" she exclaimed.

"We've all tried to talk him into coming back inside…" he explained, shaking his head. Nodding, Camille turned around and started to walk down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Logan shouted after her.

"To talk to Kendall." Camille replied over her shoulder. Logan rolled his eyes as he watched her petite form turn the corner at the end of the hallway. Kendall was _not_himself right now, it was far from the time for Camille to try to counsel him. Knowing better than to try to argue with never-hesitate-to-slap-someone Camille, Logan let her leave. Maybe, just maybe, she would be able to talk some sense into his best friend.

**What do you guys think? Do you guys want to know what happens? Review and tell me! By the way, the second chapter has plenty of Kendall angst and fluff, but if you don't review…I'm not posting it! Dun dun dun! *evil laugh* **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and alerts! Since I can't reply directly… thank you, anonymous reviewers! :D Since you guys deserve it, here is the second chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything…and I never will.**

**Warnings: This chapter has a decent amount of angst, but plenty o fluff to counter it!**

Wincing as her sandals sunk into the wet, squishy grass, Camille began to walk through the rain and towards the Palm Woods park. The wind blew harshly against her and whipped her hair across her face, the cool rain hitting her face mercilessly. This was crazy…she could not believe Kendall had gone out into this! Through the blowing rain, Camille was finally able to make out a semi-blurry figure sitting on a park bench. She smiled, thankful that she had been able to find him, and walked over to the bench. Kendall was sitting on the bench, his knees brought up to his chest, and his head resting on top of them. He was completely soaked. Every inch of his clothing was clinging to him tightly and his hair was dripping water down his face. If someone had asked Camille to explain what a lost, abused puppy dog looked like, she would have replied with a description of what Kendall looked like at that moment.

Camille sat down next to him, grimacing as the water instantly began to soak through her jeans. "Kendall" she said, speaking just loud enough that he could hear her over the wind and rain. She couldn't tell if the liquid running down his face was rain or tears, and she figured that was one of the reasons he was out there. If Kendall Knight was going to have a break down, he would do it where there were no witnesses. "Kendall, you need to come inside. It isn't safe for you to be out in this kind of weather." Camille said. She thought she saw him shake his head, but he showed no other sign of replying to her. Scooting closer, Camille made a bold move and placed an arm around his soaked shoulders. The feeling of his muscles and cold skin was prominent through his wet clothing. Kendall still didn't move the slightest bit and he continued to stare straight ahead. Setting a mental timer, Camille told herself that she would only sit out her for ten minutes with him. Any longer and they would catch pneumonia. Kendall, as it was, was already shivering quite uncontrollably.

After four minutes of complete silence went by, Kendall finally spoke. His voice shook and his words were mumbled by the rain drops that he was trying not to swallow, "The last time I talked to him…he had been called into work. He had to leave in the middle of a competitive Monopoly game. That stupid game was the only thing I cared about, so as he left…I told him that I hated him." he said, turning to face her. Camille's heart constricted painfully and she didn't know if it was because of what he had told her, or the look on his face. To be honest, Camille was at loss for words. Nothing in the entire English vocabulary could make something like that better.

"I never saw him again and the last words I spoke to him were filled with hatred. Nothing, NOTHING anybody says can fix that." Kendall said, his voice breaking.

"Whenever I think of him, I can only remember the bad times. I remember every time I said something mean, every time I blew off spending time with him because I didn't feel like it, and every…time that I was so mad at him about his job that I didn't say "I love you too" when he came to tuck me in." he whispered. By the look on his face and the raw emotion in his voice, Camille had the feeling that this was the first time he had told anybody about this.

"Kendall, I've never lost a loved one before, so I'm not going to say that I know how you feel or that I understand what you're going through." Camille said. "I'm sure your dad understood why you were upset with him when he had to leave that day, Kendall. Do you remember what the last thing your dad said to you was?" she asked.

"He said 'I love you, squirt. We'll finish our game w-when I get home'." a strangled sob escaped Kendall's lips and he raked his fingers through his hair in anguish. Camille wrapped both arms around the young man as his wall fell down. The rain was still pouring down around them and they were both completely soaked, but Kendall seemed to be completely numb to it.

"I miss him so much" he said. Camille nodded and threaded her fingers through his wet hair, "I know you do, Kendall. I know. It's okay." she whispered. Being the strong figure in Kendall's shattering world, Camille sat with him and whispered soothing and meaningless words as he cried.

When Kendall's sobs had died down to soft cries and then occasional whimpers, Camille pulled away from him. "Let's get you inside, okay?" she said, grasping his cold hands and helping him stand up. Throwing an arm around his shoulders, Camille led her shivering friend inside of the hotel.

Carlos, Logan, James, Mrs. Knight, and Katie did their best to try not to stare as two sopping wet, shaking teenagers came through the door; but the sight of Camille supporting most of an almost-blue Kendall as they staggered in made that hard to do. "Oh my gosh!" Mrs. Knight exclaimed, rushing towards them. James ran to grab some of Mrs. Knight's extra large fluffy towels and Logan immediately rushed over to help his two soaked friends. After explanations had been made to Mrs. Knight and a borrowed bathrobe had been dawned, Camille began to heat up some water for tea. Meanwhile, Carlos, Logan, James, and Katie were in the process of preparing a large nest of blankets on the floor for Kendall. Mrs. Knight came into the kitchen, "I put your clothes in the dryer, sweetheart. Are you sure you don't want me to go fetch some fresh ones from your apartment?" she asked. Camille nodded and smiled, "Thank you, Mrs. Knight, but this bathrobe will do for now." Nodding, Mrs. Knight left the kitchen to help the others with the nest-building. Camille poured the hot water into two mugs and went down the hall to tell Kendall that his tea was ready. Upon approaching the door, Camille noticed that his bedroom door was partially open. Frowning, she stepped closer only to catch Kendall in the process of putting on a dry hoodie. Embarrassed, Camille pressed herself up against the wall next to his door, hoping that he had not seen her. Kendall's back was to the door, though, and Camille sighed in relief.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Camille moved in front of the door again. Sure, Kendall did not have a build like James, but that did not mean it wasn't impressive. From where she was standing, Camille could tell that Kendall's waist was long and nicely sculpted. She even noticed now that his arms were slim yet muscular, probably from hockey and excessive snow shoveling. Camille stood and admired him from afar, a strange tingling sensation rising up in her. Seeing that he had changed into a dry pair of dry sweat pants, she blushed at the realization that if she had arrived just two or three minutes earlier… she would have caught this man in just his underwear. Man, that would have been bad! When Kendall straightened his newly-dawned hoodie, Camille's eyes widened and she ran back to the kitchen, trying her best to look casual as he came out of his bedroom.

Coming into the living room, Kendall gave Camille a small smile as he accepted the cup of tea she handed him. He went out into the living room with Camille following. Staring at the back of his dark blue hoodie, Camille found it difficult to keeps her thoughts in check now that she knew what he looked like with out it. Once everyone was seated inside the large nest, the seven of them began their long night of nonstop movies. 

**Hope you guys liked it! Review and I'll post the last chapter :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you so much for all of the reviews and alerts! :D Here is the last chapter. Hope you guys like it :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

><p>Upon waking up, Camille felt the familiar warmth of sunshine basking her in it's welcoming rays. Immediately taking comfort in it, she knew it was going to be a beautiful day outside. Wait…day? Camille sat up abruptly, only to realize that she had slept through the night. On TV, "The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian" was playing again - probably for the third time. She picked up the remote and turned off the DVD player. Glancing around, she could not help smiling when she took in everyone's strange positions. Mrs. Knight was dead asleep on the couch. She had probably moved out of the nest in the middle of the night for the sake of her back. On Camille's right, a long string of bodies laid one after the other. James was lying next to her, curled up against her side. Carlos was next to James, sprawled out holding a box of fruit smackers. Logan was stretched out next to Carlos, hugging a pillow. Finally, on Camille's left, Kendall was curled up with his back against her with a sleeping Katie in his arms. Camille smiled at the sight and stood up carefully, doing her best not to disturb the boys on either side of her. Kendall didn't seemed bothered by the movement, but James' head had obviously been propped against her because his head hit the floor and he immediately woke up. "Oh! I'm so sorry, James" Camille whispered to the confused and tired young man. Running his fingers through his sleep-mussed hair, James mumbled something that sounded like " S'okay" before lying back down in the nest. Camille shook her head in amusement and began to compose a note to Mrs. Knight:<p>

**Mrs. Knight,**

**I did not want to wake any of you, because you need your sleep, so I am writing this note to let you know that I am heading back to my hotel room. I need to shower, change, and let my parents know what is going, but I'll be back later this afternoon. Thank you for letting me stay the night with you guys. I will see you all later!**

**Camille**

**P.S. I'll bring your bathrobe back with me!**

Camille maneuvered her way through the bodies on the floor and set the note next to the sleeping Mrs. Knight. Taking one more look at all of them, Camille left 2J and went back to her own hotel room.

Once she had showered and changed into a cute light blue sundress, Camille instantly felt refreshed. Surprisingly, she had slept very well last night - despite the fact that the day had been harrowing, she had slept on the floor, and a movie had been playing quite loudly. Her parents were not home, so she composed a note for them as well, and started back towards the Knight's hotel room.

When Camille arrived at room 2J, no one was there. She surveyed the room confusedly before closing the door and heading to check outside. When she reached Palm Woods park, she saw them. Mrs. Knight was sitting in a fold-out chair, reading a book, while James, Carlos, and Logan played a quite violent looking game of football. A short distance away from those four, Katie and Kendall were playing a game of Frisbee. Camille grinned and watched them for a minute from afar. Kendall had just triumphantly caught the Frisbee, only to have Katie playfully jump on his back and attempt to claim it for herself. Reluctant to disrupt the adorable wrestling match, Camille took a seat on a nearby park bench to watch them. She did not mind waiting to talk to him, it was a beautiful day. It was warm, the grass was dry, the sun was shining brightly, the birds were chirping, a gentle breeze was the only extent of wind, and everyone was happy. Except for the fact that Camille had been in it and it was permanently ingrained in her traumatized mind, no one would have guessed that last night had been absolutely terrible. After getting down on his knees and surrendering to his sister, Kendall lightheartedly promised to forever serve "his Queen Katie" and promised to buy her smoothies for the rest of the week. Noticing Camille was there, Kendall whispered something in his sister's ear before standing up to kiss the top of her head. Katie nodded and left to go join the other boys in their football game. Camille honestly did her best not to stare admiringly as she watched Kendall's lithe body approach her, but it was really difficult. No evidence of last night was left in his expression. He was smiling, his adorable dimples showing, and he seemed completely happy. However, after last night, Camille knew that his constant cool and calm demeanor was - at times- a façade.

Kendall sat down beside her on the park bench and took a sip of his smoothie. "Hey" he greeted, smiling. "Hey" she replied. Awkward silence loomed for several agonizing seconds before Camille spoke again. "Kendall, about last night…" she started, but Kendall interrupted her. "Camille, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I selfishly threw all of my problems on you and I promise it will never happen again. However, I really appreciate you staying with me…it meant a lot." he said.

Why he was apologizing for having a break down, Camille had no idea, and quite frankly, it was infuriating. Now, she wondered if he had ever really talked to someone about how guilty he felt about his last words to his father. When was the last time he had actually taken a break and let someone in? Did he ever let his walls down and actually admit what he was feeling? Questions flooded her mind unceasingly. "Kendall, you don't need to apologize. That's ridiculous. You were having a tough week, and the fact that you needed someone to vent to is completely understandable."

Taking a nervous breath, Camille continued. "You need to understand, Kendall, that I will always be here for you. However, you have an irrevocably loving mother and sister, and three best friends that would do anything for you and will never leave your side. Let someone in, Kendall. When something is bothering you…talk to someone. I don't care if it's me, Katie, Logan or that squirrel over there!" she exclaimed, pointing to the oblivious fluffy animal that was minding it's own business a few feet away from them. Kendall let out a laugh, but quickly became serious again when Camille went on. "The fact is, Kendall, you have people that love you all around." she stated. Kendall nodded, but didn't say anything. "Your father loved you, and he knew that you loved him back. I'm sure of it." Camille said.

Kendall looked up at her, his green eyes piercing. "Camille, have I ever told you how awesome you are?" he said, not being able to avert his gaze away from her beautiful brown eyes. She let out a heart warming laugh and smiled at him, the look in her eyes thanking him for his compliment.

Before Camille registered what was happening, Kendall leaned over and pressed his mouth against hers.

The kiss was gentle, yet filled with pent up passion that was more than happy to be acted upon and Camille instantly felt her knees grow weak. It was a good thing that she was sitting down. It did not help that he tasted like strawberries because of his smoothie. Honestly, kissing Kendall Knight was like the excitement of your very first kiss…times twenty. Did sparks fly? Like illegal fireworks. Were his lips just as soft as they looked? Even softer. Could Camille and Kendall be something more than just friends? Oh yes.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

***cues dramatic depressing music* Well, my friends, that is the end of this story. I hope you guys enjoyed it!** ***cues happy music* However, over the past few days, I have written a fluffy one shot that is kind of a like a sequel to this story ;) Review or PM me and let me know if you all what me to post it this weekend! **

**Also, I mostly do just Kendall and Katie sibling fluff or Kendall/Camille romance/HCA**, **so let me know if any of you guys have ideas for those kinds of fan fictions and I'll do my best to work on them :D Thanks again for reading! **


End file.
